This invention is directed to a miniaturized horn loudspeaker, and in particular to a miniaturized horn loudspeaker having an integrated sound chamber and horn assembly essentially formed, in an exemplified embodiment, of two die castings, the horn assembly being folded into a structurally curved, but non-acoustically interfering, expanding horn.
While specific types of signalling devices utilized in life safety systems, such as fire alarms, burglar alarms, etc., have taken on various forms, horn loudspeakers capable of producing voice information and/or signalling information, are preferred. Moreover, where size is not determinative, horn loudspeakers are often selected to replace cone loudspeakers, mechanical sounding devices and other vibrating and signalling devices. Cone loudspeakers do not provide a sufficiently loud sound signalling output, are subject to fatigue, have a shorter useful life than a horn loudspeaker when operated under similar conditions, and are not satisfactorily resistant to environmental elements. Mechanical sound signalling output devices are not capable of providing voice information. However, due to the excessive size, manufacturing difficulties, installation difficulties and loss of performance efficiency, when conventional horn loudspeakers are miniaturized, horn loudspeakers have been found to be unacceptable for use in a four-inch electrical box of the type typically utilized to house conventional life safety system signalling devices. Accordingly, a miniaturized horn loudspeaker that is acoustically efficient, element resistant, temperature rated, easy to manufacture and install, and is sufficiently small to permit same to be installed in what is customarily referred to as a four-inch electrical box, is provided.